UNCHAIN me MELODY
by Spirit Burner AKA Chick Feed
Summary: Sam insists on going to a show at the local theatre. It's not a musical & Dean isn't keen. Obviously nothing is going to go wrong though. Just a night out for the boys.
1. Chapter 1

_Just a short story to keep me going whilst I'm working on a different and, hopefully, longer adventure. I've put these three chapters up to force myself into getting on with the rest of this wee aside._

_Sadly I own nothing of the rights to Supernatural and, although I can link myself to Jenson & Jared in 2 moves on the 6 degrees theory, that's the best I can do so far!_

_P.S. Just realised, that means Jenson & Jared can link themselves to me in 2 steps as well. What a lovely thought!_

**UNCHAIN (me) MELODY **

**1.**

Dean stamped his feet and tried to breath warm air into his clasped hands. His nose was so cold it felt like it had an icicle of snot hanging off the end. He kept wiping at it, but it was just a sensation. He stuffed his hands deep into the pocket of his leather jacket. Sam was stood, bouncing from foot to foot, in front of his brother and with his back to him. Dean used his shoulder to give Sam a nudge,

"Come on Sammy. I'm freezing stood here. My balls've crawled so far inside me they've given me man boobs. This is stupid anyway. Why can't we just find a nice warm bar with nice warm whisky and a nice warm barmaid?"

Sam turned to Dean, his breath forming puffs of white clouds in the cold air,

"We'll be inside soon. I really want to see this woman in action."

Dean tried to shorten his neck and hide his chin inside the collar of his jacket,

"Why Sam? We both know they're all fakes. They just rip people off using mind games, guess work an' a line in patter that's vague enough to let people hear what they wanna hear out of it. It's nothing but a con Sam and I'm fed up of standing around with all these gullible idiots while the new ice age freezes my gonads!"

As Dean grumbled, movement began at the front of the long queue of people waiting outside the town theatre. Sam grabbed Dean's shoulder,

"Look. They're letting people in now. Just humour me and stick with it. You wouldn't dream of calling Missouri a fake, would you? All the reviews say this woman's the real deal and I'm curious. Anyway, if she is a con artist, we can just sit back and have fun picking out her methods. When did you last go out to a show?"

Dean looked thoughtful for a brief moment, then lifted his chin out of his coat and grinned,

"Two weeks ago. The star turn was a very talented young lady named Cherry Ripe. Dude, was she flexible!"

Sam shook his head and turned away from Dean again as they both began to shuffle forward with the rest of the queue.

As they gradually moved closer to the entrance, they passed posters advertising the presence of Mystical Melody, Speaker for the Spiritual Side, appearing one night only. The sepia toned photo showed a woman stretched languorously on a chaise-longe and wearing a figure hugging long black dress with serious cleavage that seemed about to burst out from the low cut neckline. Dean couldn't tell her age from the picture as she hid most of her face behind a black feathered fan, leaving only her heavily made up eyes peering seductively over the fan. Dean guessed she was either a brunette or a red head, it was hard to tell with the sepia tone. His journey towards the box office was spent admiring the woman's cleavage on each poster he passed.

Finally the brothers were in the theatre foyer, Sam having got their tickets. Much to Dean's dismay, Sam had insisted in paying extra for an official glossy "collector's" programme. Dean glared at Sam as his brother immediately opened the programme and began scanning the contents,

"Sam. Quit it will you? You look like a fan boy. It's embarrassing."

Sam smiled at Dean, closing the programme,

"Did I complain outside while you had your eyes on stalks staring at the woman's cleavage on every poster we passed?."

Dean had the good grace to shrug and look slightly embarrassed.

Sam gave a short laugh at the expression on his brother's face,

"Come on, this place has a bar. The show doesn't start for another 30 minutes, I'll buy you a drink."

The bar area was warm and brightly lit. There were people of all ages and types come to see Mystical Melody. Those who had seen her before were happily chatting about previous shows to those who were here for the first time. There was a general air of anticipation and excitement amongst the crowd. Dean raised his bottle in salute as two twenty-something's shimmied past, both looking playfully at him and giggling. Sam had his nose buried once more into the programme. Dean glanced at it over Sam's shoulder as Sam read through the woman's biography,

"So… Mystical Melody huh? Sounds like somethin' from Irvin Berlin. What is she? Some kind of Psychic Sally rip off?"

"Who knows. It says here that she's been able to channel the spirit world since she was 13 and that her great great grandmother was a spiritualist in England during Victorian times. Melody was born in America. Her grandparents emigrated over here just before World War II."

"So where did she grow up?"

Sam closed the programme before turning his head to fully look at Dean,

"Apparently she was born and raised in Kansas. In Lawrence to be specific."

Dean stared at his brother, looking to read behind Sam's neutral expression. He searched Sam's light brown eyes and realised Sam was worried, waiting to see how Dean would respond. Internally Dean struggled to reign in his sudden flash of anger. When he spoke his voice was mostly calm, only Sam could hear the slight tremor that signalled Dean was trying hard not to let rip,

"I'm guessing you knew that already and I'm guessing that's part of why you wanted to come here and see the show tonight, isn't it?"

"Yes."

Dean's internal anger hitched up the scale towards fury and, whilst Dean's voice remained low, his words hit lower,

"So…What are you hoping for Sam? A cheery hello from dad? Best wishes from mom? A wish you were here from Jess? Which is it Sam?"

Dean mentally cursed himself as soon as the words were out of his mouth, but it was too late now to retract them and he steeled himself for Sam's response. Sam had taken a step back from Dean, his expression switching from neutrality to a mix of anger, shock and hurt. When he answered his own voice was pitched equally low and Dean recognised the threat of danger contained within it,

"Don't Dean."

Over the tannoy came the request for people to make their way to their seats announcing that the show was due to start in five minutes. Dean broke eye contact with his brother, carefully reaching to place his half finished bottle of beer down on a nearby table. He had no doubt that he owed Sam one very sincere apology but he wasn't in the right place to say sorry just yet. Instead he self consciously avoided looking at Sam and continued to keep his own voice as calm and emotion free as he could,

"I guess we'd better find our seats."

Sam didn't answer, he simply turned and walked towards the doorway into the main theatre, not stopping to check whether Dean was coming with him or not. He had chosen two end seats and he stood back waiting. Dean stepped across him, taking the inner seat. Sam sat himself down on Dean's right side in the aisle seat, giving himself room to stretch his legs. As Dean shifted in his seat, trying to get comfortable, he felt a nudge from his left. He turned to the obese middle aged woman, a vision in pale pink, squashed into the seat next to him. She leaned closer to him and smiled. Dean noticed her bright orange lipstick had made it onto one of her badly stained front teeth. Her breath made it clear that she liked raw onions,

"Have you been to one of these before?"

Dean shook his head and tried to move his face further away from hers. She leaned in even closer and gave Dean a slow wink,

"You're in for a treat then Honey. This is my forth time. I'm really hoping she'll have a message from my late husband for me this time. He passed six years ago."

The woman's smile grew wider as she looked meaningfully at Dean,

"I've been alone ever since. I miss having a man in my bed. Know what I mean Honey?"

Dean's voice sounded squeaky even to himself,

"I'm sorry for your loss."

He turned away from the woman, sighing in relief when the theatre lights began to go down.

**xxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

The lights went down until the theatre was in complete darkness, occasional coughs and shuffling noises the only sign that there were people present. After around 30 seconds of pitch black, one white spotlight came on, shining on a lone woman who was sat with her head lowered and eyes closed on a tall stool centre stage. A few seconds more, then she raised her head, opened her eyes and said,

"Welcome."

The audience burst into applause accompanied by whistles and cheers and the rest of the stage lights came up as Mystic Melody stood. Bowing and smiling at her expectant crowd.

Given the picture of Melody on her advertising posters, both Sam and Dean were surprised to see a petite brunette, casually dressed in jeans and a white long sleeved shirt. She looked to be in her mid to late forties. Her hair was cut into a long layered bob and what makeup she wore was in neutral and pastel shades. In all she looked as if she had just stopped by from picking the kids up from school. Apart from the stool, the only other things on stage were three plain blue armchairs to one side of where Melody stood. The chairs were arranged around a circular glass coffee table on which stood a jug of clear liquid, a number of disposable clear plastic tumblers and one large box of tissues.

Melody held her hands up and the audience quietened,

"Hello everyone and thank you so much for making the journey to be here tonight. To those who have shared an evening with me previously, welcome back friends. To those of you who are with us for the first time, whatever your reasons for being here, I know we will part as friends."

Dean grimaced and turned to look at Sam. Sam, however, was giving Melody his full attention. Dean raised his eyes to heaven before looking back towards the psychic. Melody had once again closed her eyes and lowered her head, holding her hands in front of her, palms together as though in prayer. She began to breath deeply, in and out. After a moment she raised her head, opened her eyes and turned her gaze to one section of the audience, she pointed to towards four elderly women sat three rows back from the front, the women looked at each other excitedly,

"Pamela, would you join me on stage please?" One of the four women gasped, looking at each of her friends with her jaw hung open before standing a little unsteadily. As the audience cheered and the rest of the people on her row stood to let her pass Pamela, still looking in a state of shock, began to make her way toward the small flight of centre steps leading onto the stage, where she was met by a smiling Melody who took Pamela by the hand and guided her over to one of the armchairs. Melody placed a reassuring hand on Pamela's shoulder before taking a seat opposite her and signalling with one hand for the audience to quieten,

"Hello Pamela. It's lovely to meet you. Would you like some water?"

Pamela nodded and sniffed, tears already running down her face. Melody poured the woman a drink, passing her that along with the box of tissues,

"Now Pamela, I don't want you to be afraid. I have someone here who loves you very much. It's a little girl. She has blue eyes and long red hair. She is telling me that she was seven when she passed over. She says she is your granddaughter. She is telling me that her name is Lucy. Is that right Pamela?

By now Pamela had a handful of tissues clasped to her face as, tears streaming, she whispered,

"Yes… Yes. Lucy. She died of meningitis. She was in hospital. I didn't get there in time to say goodbye."

Melody nodded in sympathy,

"I know Pamela. Lucy tells me she was very ill. She wanted to see you so badly, but you weren't there."

"I know… I know. I'm so sorry Lucy, so sorry. I was afraid. I didn't want to watch you die so I didn't come straight away. I'm so sorry. I should have been there with you. I was so afraid…"

Melody leaned forward in her chair, her hands clasped on her knees,

"Lucy knows you were afraid Pamela. She knows you placed your fear before her needs. But Pamela, she forgives you. She wants me to tell you how much she loves you, despite everything. She wants you to know that she forgives you Pamela, and that she will be there with you when the time comes. She promises she won't be late Pamela."

Pamela nodded, unable to speak for the sobs wracking her body. Melody went to her and helped Pamela to stand before guiding her gently back to the steps and off the stage as the audience applauded. The sound of the woman sat next to Dean loudly blowing her nose into a clutch of tissues drew his attention. She looked back at Dean, tears and mascara mingling and threading a black trail down her cheeks,

"Isn't it wonderful? That poor little girl, such a young age. Forgiving her Gran like that. It's just wonderful."

She blew her nose loudly again. Dean gave a half nod of his head in response to her and turned to Sam again,

"Sam. Swap seats with me."

Sam leant forward and looked past Dean to the sobbing woman next to him. He sat back again,

"No way."

"Sammy, please?"

Sam shook his head,

"Forget it. It's not going to happen."

Sam gave a small yelp as Dean shoved his elbow hard into Sam's side,

"Still not happening Dean, just stop it will you?"

Dean slunk down in his seat, muttering under his breath until the woman on his left shushed and glared at him. Dean immediately glared back at her, full on. The woman hurriedly turned away.

Melody was walking the length of the stage, looking at the audience. Finally she stopped, shading her eyes against the spotlight she pointed towards the back of the theatre,

"Wayne? If there's a Wayne up there would you stand up for me please?"

There was no movement for a brief period, then a scrawny man in his late twenties finally stood up,

"Erm.. My name's Wayne. Wayne Golding."

He shuffled from foot to foot, looking uncomfortable as a spotlight picked him out. Melody waved at him,

"Yes Wayne. It's you. I've got a friend of yours here Wayne. Do you remember Derek?"

In the spotlight Wayne appeared to go pale,

"Yes M'am. We were friends all through school."

"That's right Wayne, you were. And you were with Derek the night he died weren't you Wayne?"

Wayne nodded slowly, his eyes downcast.

"In fact, Wayne my love, you were driving the car you were both in that night, weren't you?"

Wayne closed his eyes and shuddered,

"Yes M'am."

"That's right Wayne. Derek is telling me that you went out together that night and that you both got very drunk. He says he asked you not to drive and offered to pay for a cab, but you wouldn't listen. He tells me that he got into the car with you to keep an eye on you because he was worried about you. Did you know that Wayne? Did you know that Derek was worried about you, that's why he got into the car with you?"

"Stop…stop it, please."

"It's alright Honey. Derek just wants you to know he's ok. He's stopped being angry now. He forgives you Wayne. Derek forgives you…You can sit down now Wayne. He's gone."

Wayne didn't sit down so much as collapse back into his seat were he held his head in his hands and began to rock back and forth.

Dean nudged Sam,

"What the hell is this Sam? It sucks Dude. I've had enough. If you want to stay for more of Misery Melody that's up to you. I'll be in the bar."

Dean didn't wait for Sam to move his legs out of the way, he simply climbed over him. As he turned to make his way toward the exit, he was brought to a halt by Melody's voice,

"Young man?"

Dean slowly turned his head and looked back towards the stage where Melody stood looking straight up at him. Dean could feel the audience's attention focused on him and out of the corner of his eye he noticed Sam had sat himself more upright.

"Yes. You Honey. I hope you're not afraid? There's really no need to be. The spirits of those who have crossed over can't hurt you. Can I persuade you to stay with us, just until the interval at least?"

Sam and Dean glanced at each other, then Dean turned his full body to face Melody. The audience was silent and Dean's voice carried clearly through the packed auditorium,

"Pardon my French lady, but you're full of shit."

Dean didn't bother to look at Melody's reaction, instead turning to his brother as gasps and low murmurings began amongst the audience,

"Sam? Are you coming? Or do you want to listen to more of this crap?"

Sam seemed to hesitate briefly before standing to join Dean. As he did so, Melody switched her gaze onto him,

"**SAM!"**

The audience were silenced by Melody's shout. Even Melody appeared shocked and she glanced around the stage as if trying to spot where the call had come from. Sam gripped Dean's arm, holding him in place. Melody turned to Sam again and spoke to him in a loud clear voice, a voice which no longer sounded like Melody, but which was all too familiar to Sam's ears,

"Sam. You knew. Why didn't you warn me? You could have saved me. You could have saved me Sam. I didn't have to burn. Why didn't you stop it Sam? Why did you let it happen? I loved you. Why did you let me burn Sam?"

**xxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxx**

_**A.N. **_

_**Believe it or not, I didn't know that was coming. It's not what I'd got planned at all! Oh well. I'm going to stick with it just to see where it leads me.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Sam's legs buckled under him. He felt his brother catch him from behind, stopping Sam from sinking to the floor. At the same time, on stage Melody threw her head back and screamed before dropping in a dead faint. There was a stunned silence from the audience, followed by the lights going out, plunging the auditorium into total darkness. Someone in the audience shouted,

"Turn the lights back on!"

Kick starting a cacophony of shouting, screaming and crying from the crowd. Suddenly the house lights were switched on. The stage curtains hung closed and the theatre manager walked out in front of them, his hands signalling for quiet from the agitated audience,

"Ladies and gentlemen …."

Dean kept his hold on Sam,

"Come on Sammy. I've got you. Let's move."

Sam shook his head,

"No Dean. Didn't you hear? It was Jess. I have to talk to her. I have to talk to Melody."

Dean moved to face Sam,

"I know you think you heard Jess and we'll figure this Sam. We will. But at least let's move to the bar and get you sat down. They're telling people to leave anyhow."

Reluctantly Sam let Dean guide him towards the exit as the rest of the audience slowly and noisily began to file out.

The bar area, although empty of customers was still staffed. It seemed that the news of the early finish hadn't yet filtered through. Dean sat Sam down,

"Drink?"

"Please. Water."

When Dean returned Sam was sat with his elbows on the table, his head in his hands. Dean placed Sam's water and his own beer on the table, then pulled up another chair so he was sat by the side of Sam. He rested a hand on Sam's shoulder, feeling the slight tremor in his brother's body. Dean desperately tried to think of something to say that might help, sighing in frustration when nothing came to mind. Instead he picked up the glass of water and held it up to Sam,

"Here. Drink some of this."

Sam raised his head and took the glass from Dean. Sam's eyes glistened with tears, his expression a study in sorrow and loss. Dean's protective instincts rose to the fore and he tightened his grip on Sam's shoulder, trying to keep his brother grounded,

"It's going to be ok Sam. Really. I'll talk to that woman. I'll sort this Sam. Don't worry."

Sam glared at Dean,

"**We'll** sort it Dean. Both of us."

"I dunno Sam. I think maybe you should sit this one out….."

"**No!** No way Dean. I'm in on this. I've got a right to be so tough, get used to it."

Before Dean could answer back the theatre manager ran in, heading straight to the bar,

"Neil, pour me a couple of whisky's, make them doubles. Melody's had some kind of fit on stage. We've closed the show. You might as well clear up and go home."

As he waited for his drinks, the manager looked around and spotted Sam and Dean,

"You two! You caused this. What the hell did you do?"

Dean pushed his chair back and stood, raising to his full height and walking over to the man, ignoring the rules about personal space, his eyes threatening as he looked down at the shorter man,

"The only thing we did was get up to leave, but I've changed my mind. You're going to take us to see Moronic Melody, or whatever the hell she calls herself. "

"I..I don't think that's possible and I don't think it's a good idea. I think you should go. The theatre's closed."

Dean held his head to one side, his expression clearly showing that he didn't give a damn what the man thought they should do,

"Like I said, you're going to introduce us to the woman. Now."

Dean reached across the man, taking the two whisky's out of a worried looking Neil's hands,

"Lead the way. Sam? You coming?"

**xxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

_A.N. Thank you to my observant friend who brought my "deliberate" mistake to my attention. Maybe I should be awake when I have to press buttons : )_

_Also I have to say, plan? What plan? Should I get a plan? Oh noooooo, now I've got a plan panic coming on!_

**4.**

The manager stopped outside Melody's dressing room door and knocked hesitantly,

"Melody? Melody it's me, Keith. I've brought your drink, can I come in?"

"The door's not locked, come on in."

Keith turned and took the two drinks back from Dean,

"Let me tell her you're here. She doesn't remember anything, you know? I've told her what happened, maybe she'll remember when she sees you both."

Sam and Dean took a step back as Keith opened the door and then hesitated on the threshold,

"Melody. I've got the two boys I told you about with me. They'd like to see you. Is that ok?"

"Oh! Of course Keith. Hold on!."

There was the sound of a chair being moved and Melody herself appeared at the doorway, looking past Keith and up at Sam and Dean. Dean had a serious expression on his face whilst Sam, despite his inner turmoil, attempted to look less threatening. Melody reached out and grasped a hand of each brother in hers,

"Please. Please come in. I'm so glad Keith found you. He's told me briefly what happened. Come in."

As she spoke Melody gently pulled Sam and Dean into the dressing room and indicated towards an overstuffed sofa,

"Please, have a seat. Would you like a drink? Anything at all. This must have been such a shock for you both."

As the brothers sat themselves down it was Sam who answered,

"No. No thank you we're fine. We just wanted to talk to you about what happened. We….I need to try to make some sense out of it."

Melody gave a short laugh as she dragged her dressing table chair across and sat herself down facing Sam and Dean,

"Me too."

Keith coughed politely,

"Would you like me to stay Melody?"

Melody turned and patted Keith's arm,

"Thank you Keith, but I'm sure I'll be alright. Really."

Dean gave the manager a wink. What the hell was a short skinny guy like that thinking he could do if himself or Sam, or even just the one of them had improper plans for the spirit woman

"Yeah Keith. Run along, the lady's safe with us."

Keith looked from Dean to Sam with suspicion then duly left. Melody turned her full attention to the brothers,

"So. I understand that I called one of you Sam?"

Sam nodded and indicated to himself,

"That's me, and this is my brother, Dean The…er…voice you used? It sounded like someone I knew. Her name is, was, Jess."

Sam felt the brief touch of Dean's hand on his forearm at the same time as Melody reached forward to gently place her own hand on Sam's knee,

"This Jess, she was your girlfriend?"

Sam lowered his eyes and gave a short nod,

"And from what Keith has told me, am I right in thinking she died in a fire?"

Again Sam simply nodded. Dean gave a polite cough to draw Melody's attention,

"Exactly how much do you remember? Our pal Keith said that when you recovered from your..er..faint, you claimed not to know what had happened."

Melody took her hand from Sam's knee and focused on Dean. For a moment there was silence as she looked the older Winchester brother up and down. Dean fought the urge to squirm under her gaze and waited. Her expression neutral, Melody finally looked Dean straight in the eye. For a split second Dean thought he felt something shift in his head, but it was there and gone so fast he really couldn't be sure.

"I know you think what I do is, what was the phrase? Shit? And that's ok Dean, it doesn't offend me, I respect your view. As to what I remember…well. I remember I had passed a message on from a young man who died in a drink driving incident. I was waiting for the next spirit to guide me to the person they wanted to speak to, then nothing. Not until I came too in the wings and someone told me I had collapsed on stage. I wanted to carry on but Keith had already asked the audience to leave. It was Keith who filled in the blanks for me."

Melody turned back to Sam,

"I'm so sorry about what you heard Sam. Please believe me, nothing like this has ever happened to me before, I don't know what else to tell you, except that I am just as concerned as the both of you. I swear I had no control over the situation."

Dean found himself having some sympathy for the woman,

"Melody, please don't apologise and please don't blame yourself. Sam and I, well, we both know what it's like not to be in control of what we do. Look, you've obviously had quite a traumatic evening and it's very kind of you to see us, but you must be exhausted. Maybe we could come back tomorrow and the three of us can try to figure this out?"

Sam stared at his brother in amazement but Dean ignored him and carried on speaking to Melody,

"How about we meet here around 10am? We'll bring breakfast, ok?"

Melody smiled,

"That would be lovely Dean. I do feel tired. I'm staying here for the next couple of nights, the theatre has a studio apartment that I'm using. I'll leave a message with one of the bookings staff to look out for you and bring you up to the apartment."

Dean smiled broadly,

"Great. So, we'll see you in the morning then."

Dean stood up, clearly ready to leave,

"Come on Sammy, time to go."

"But….Dean!"

"But nothing. Melody's tired and I have to say that you don't look much better. We'll all be able to think clearer after a good night's sleep."

Sam was at a loss as to what exactly was happening here as he watched Dean give Melody his contact number and instructions that she was to ring Dean any time she needed to. He watched with eyebrows raised as Dean leaned in to give Melody a brief hug before he left the room. Sam stood awkwardly as Melody came towards him. She reached up and lay both hands on his shoulders. She smiled softly as her eyes seemed to search his face,

"I'm glad I've met you Sam. There really is something very special about you. You do know that, right? Until tomorrow, goodnight Mon Aimee."

Melody's words did nothing to ease the sense of confusion flavoured with a hint of danger that Sam felt as he turned and followed his older brother out of the dressing room.

**xxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

_A.N. Still very new to this fan fiction thing. I had assumed that it involved writing something, posting it and there it ended. I had no clue that people could review, or put alerts on stories, or add them to favourites or any of it. That anyone is actually reading what I write is awesome. It's also terrifying, especially as I honestly don't know where this story (or the other bits I've written and am currently writing) is going next. I had no idea this chapter would be what it is, I simply drift from sentence to sentence and hope that by the end it all makes some kind of sense._

_To those of you who are reading this story and are even sticking with it, thank you. I'm honoured and I feel very small right now. _Chick Feed xxx

**5.**

Sam's silence along with his refusal to walk beside his brother, instead trailing three steps behind since leaving Melody until getting back to the Impala, hadn't gone un-noticed by Dean. Dean had tried a couple of times whilst they were walking to break through Sam's wall of quiet without getting so much as a grunt in return. Ok, so he could sense that Sam wasn't just deep in thought, he was upset about something, but Dean for the life of him couldn't figure what. He was fairly certain he hadn't done anything to get Sam into moody mode. Dean sighed as he slid into the driver's seat and waited for Sam to get in the car beside him. He didn't bother to start the engine, if there were going to be words he didn't want to have to concentrate on driving at the same time so he simply sat, waiting for Sam to start the debate.

Dean waited, Sam sat, staring ahead into the dark of the car park. Dean felt his own anger begin to build, wondering just how long they were going to be sat here like a pair of douche bags before Sam opened his mouth. **Enough!**

Suddenly both brothers turned to glare at each other, both speaking at the same time,

"Sam, what the hell…" "Dean, what the hell…"

They both sat back. Dean raised both hands in surrender,

"Go on Sam. Out with it."

"Fine. I want to know what happened back there. We were supposed to be finding out what the woman's game is, not arranging a freakin' breakfast date with her; or did you forget that and start thinking with your dick when you got within two feet of her and cottoned onto the fact that she was female?"

"Aw, come on Sam. The woman was freaked. Something happened to her back there on stage and she doesn't know what. I just figured we'd get more out of her once she'd had time to calm

down. I thought giving her time to get her head clear might just help her to remember something. I know what my job is Sam. I've been doing it a hell of a lot longer than you. Have you considered that maybe it's you that needs to take a step back? I know you miss Jess. I know it still hurts like hell. I get it. I do. But maybe you need to get some objectivity here."

At that Sam gave a short laugh. When he responded his tone was furious and the volume had been turned up,

"Objectivity? Really? Tell me Dean, when did you last have a relationship with a woman that meant something? That lasted longer than a weekend? When did you find someone that meant more than a screw you didn't have to pay for? Cos I'd love to hear about it. You don't get it at all Dean, you really don't, because you've never had it to loose it. You've never been loved Dean."

Dean's head jerked back, as though Sam had just physically hit him. He turned away, opened the car door and got out, slamming the door shut again behind him. His breathing was deep and heavy as the pain caused by his brother's last sentence flooded through him. He rested his forehead on the roof of the Impala, fighting the tears that threatened, swallowing hard to remove the lump forming in his throat. Trying to calm the tremors coursing through his body. He heard Sam's door open, his footsteps coming around the car towards him, stopping when they reached his side.

Dean didn't raise his head from where he rested it against the cold of the Impala's roof. Sam stood silently, then reached out. The touch of Sam's hand on his shoulder made Dean flinch and he shrugged off Sam's contact before raising his head and turning to slowly walk away from his brother.

Sam called after him,

"Dean…Please. Stop. Please? I didn't mean it that way, the way it sounded. Don't be a dumb ass. I'm sorry….I'm sorry it came out the way it did. Don't do this to yourself Dean…Please."

To Sam's relief Dean did stop and, although he didn't turn around to face Sam, he did softly respond,

"So. I'm a dumb ass as well now? Jeeze Sam, I never realised what a saint you are."

"Dean. Look at me. What're you talking about? What do you mean, saint?"

Dean turned and faced Sam finally, his stance loose, his shoulder's slumped, his head tilted to one side as dull eyes looked at his younger brother,

"Well, I guess you **must** be a saint. How else would you be able to put up with hanging around with a loser like me? But it's ok Sam, you can go now. You don't have any obligations to me, you don't need to pretend anymore and I promise I won't come after you or contact you…"

"DEAN!"

Sam walked quickly across the space between them, grasping hold of Dean's upper arms, his eyes searching Dean's,

"Something's wrong. What's happening to us? Why are we doing this? Dean, you're my brother and I love you. God, you must know that surely?"

Even stood this close, Dean's voice was so quiet that Sam struggled to hear him,

"Must I?"

Sam shook Dean sharply,

"Dean, please. Snap out of it."

Dean didn't resist as Sam shook him, his head lolling forward. Suddenly Sam found himself having to take the full weight of his brother as Dean's legs buckled and he began to sink to the floor.

**xxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

_A.N. This is kind of a linking chapter. I guess they have to happen sometimes!_

_To Ce Ce Away - Neither did I, not until I was typing that paragraph! Now _**I'm** _wondering what's going on with Dean too! My other half thinks it's highly amusing that I'm the one writing the story and yet even I don't know what's coming. Ho hum.._

**6.**

Inside the theatre Melody and Keith were sat in the bar. The faint sound of the cleaning staff's vacuum cleaners could be heard from the auditorium. Melody was sat hugging a fresh coffee,

"I'm really sorry about tonight Keith, I know you're having to refund a lot of money and I'd like to put things right if I can."

Keith raised his hand and shook his head,

"No Melody. I guess it's just one of those things, though I have to admit it's cost us. Still, there's no way I was letting you carry on. You were completely out of it for a while. Are you sure you're feeling ok now?"

Melody patted Keith's thigh,

"Yes, honestly, I feel fine but it's sweet of you to ask. How quickly do you think we could arrange another evening performance? I owe you that much. At least then you might recover some of your losses and I haven't got another show booked for a couple of weeks. I'd given myself some time off. If you can arrange something I can hang around here. It's a pretty place to vacation in."

Keith looked thoughtful,

"Well….we've got a tea dance arranged tomorrow in the ball room and the day after we've got some kind of modern rap poet appearing, not exactly a full house but enough bookings to make it work. There's a live band booked in at the weekend, someone I've never heard off before but ticket sales are good…oh! Yes… If we get on it right away there's a school drama group using the place for rehearsal's all day Friday next week, their actual performance is Saturday night. Would next Friday evening be ok?"

Melody smiled,

"Yes. That would be…"

Melody stopped mid sentence, a distant look on her face. Before Keith could ask if she was alright, Melody hurriedly stood up,

"Something's wrong Keith, outside. Come on."

"Wha..what do you mean?"

"Someone needs help, hurry."

Melody was already jogging out of the bar and in the direction of one of the theatre fire exits as Keith, totally baffled, got to his feet and set off after her.

Sam managed to slow Dean's fall at the expense of his own knees hitting the tarmac with a jolt. Cupping Dean's head he laid Dean down carefully then quickly removed his own jacket, rolling it up and using it as a pillow. Sam was only vaguely aware of the bitter cold night air, his focus solely on his brother who lay eyes closed, skin pale. Trying to control his rising panic, Sam checked Dean's pulse. Dean's breathing was slow and regular, his heart rate normal. Sam patted the side of Dean's face,

"Dean. Dean come on. Wake up, you're freaking me out here. Dean!"

Getting no response from that, Sam moved on to pinching Dean's earlobe hard. Relief washed over him as his older brother reacted by trying to move his head away from the source of the sudden sharp pain and giving a soft grumble of protest.

"Come on Dean. Open your eyes and look at me or I'll pinch you again."

As Deans eyes began to flutter open at the sound of Sam's voice, Sam heard the sound of tow people hurriedly heading towards himself and his brother. Senses on alert and being very aware of how vulnerable Dean was right now, Sam quickly stood, poised ready to fight if need be. He relaxed his stance again as he recognised Melody, closely followed by a panting Keith, running towards himself and Dean. Melody called out as she drew closer,

"Sam? Is that you? Where's Dean? What's happened?"

Sam raised both hands, palms out and signalled Melody to slow down,

"Yeah, it's me and Dean's here too."

He knelt back down beside Dean who by now had his head raised off the ground and was looking around, blinking in confusion and trying to get his bearings,

"Sammy? Why am I laying down? What happened? Holy Mother I'm cold!"

As Melody and Keith reached them Melody immediately knelt down next to Sam, her hand straight away stretching out to feel Dean's forehead,

"Oh, Dean! Are you alright? What happened? Sam?"

Sam began to help Dean sit upright,

"Best guess? I think you fainted Dean."

Dean immediately shrugged Sam's hands off and glared at him,

"I did **not** faint and I don't need any help."

Sam backed off as Dean stood himself up, all be it a little wobbly. Melody stood along with him, placing a steadying hand in the centre of his back. Dean moved away from Melody's touch,

"I'm ok, I'm fine"

Sam retrieved his jacket before standing,

"Obviously not Dean. People who are fine don't faint."

Dean's expression turned to one of irritation mixed with embarrassment as he growled at his brother,

"I told you. I didn't faint."

Sam rolled his eyes heavenward and sighed,

"Ok. So what did you do?"

Dean cleared his throat and looked at the three people hovering around him,

"I may have just felt….odd for a moment. And, maybe, I briefly passed out, but I did not faint. Alright?"

Melody turned her head slightly to hide her smile from the indignant Dean. Keith took a step forward,

"Erm..Whatever happened, may I suggest we all go inside? It's freezing out here. You might want to take a moment to warm up and make sure you feel ok before you go anywhere."

Melody wrapped an arm around Dean's waist, already beginning to steer him back towards the theatre,

"That's a very good idea. Come back inside with us, both of you then we can have a proper look at you Dean, just to be sure."

Dean shook his head,

"Honestly, I don't need looking at. I'm ok. Will everyone please stop fussing?"

Melody, one arm still around Dean's waist simply patted him in the centre of his chest with her other hand, not put off at all by Dean's protests,

"There there. Calm down. We're just saying you should sit a while, maybe have a warming drink. Right Sam? Keith?"

Sam pulled his jacket back on then blew into his freezing cold hands,

"Thanks. That would be great. I Know I could do with a hot drink. Come on Dean, what's the rush?"

Dean shrugged,

"Ok. It **is **ice cold out here, you're nose has gone bright red. Come on Sammy, let's go get you warmed up."

Sammy shook his head in amazement at how easily Dean had made it sound like Sam was the one everybody should worry about however, he said nothing; he was simply glad that Dean had agreed to go back into the warmth and lights of the theatre building where Sam would be able to take a proper look at him. Melody, still hanging on to Dean around his waist now also linked her free arm through Sam's. As they followed Keith back into the bright lights of the theatre building Melody smiled up at each of the men on either side of her,

"I have to say, it's been a long while since I was last escorted by two such handsome men."

Keith glanced back at her,

"Oh don't fret Keith, obviously you're a handsome man too, as well as being brave enough to follow me outside even though you had no idea what we might be running into."

Keith felt his blush start at his neck and he quickly turned away from the other three hoping they hadn't noticed. Somehow though, when he saw Dean's grin out of the corner of his eye, he didn't think he had got away with it.

**xxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

_A.N. Two chapters at once this time as Chapter 7 is only a shortie._

_Ce Ce : Maybe…maybe not!_

**7.**

Back in the bar Keith busied himself making coffee. Dean showed no sign of his earlier nap and politely asked Melody to stop fussing around him. He decided she was way too clucky, even beating Sam in the mother hen challenge. Sam intervened, rescuing Dean from Melody's administrations,

"Melody, I'd like to talk about what happened in the show, if that's ok?"

Melody gratefully accepted a coffee as Keith returned and joined them,

"Ok. Where do you want to start?"

Dean chipped in,

"I'm curious about your style. Those two people you spoke to before things got weirder, the things you identified in front of everyone there, a little harsh don't you think?"

Melody shrugged her shoulders,

"The truth can be harsh, I just speak on behalf of those that have passed."

Dean frowned,

"Ok. But accusing the woman of putting herself before her dying granddaughter? And everyone hearing that Wayne was apparently responsible for his friend's death? Is that your usual kind of approach?"

"Dean, I don't choose the people I speak to, my spirit guide does."

Sam leaned forward,

"Spirit guide?"

Melody smiled,

"Yes. Ellouise. She was a medium in her own right before she passed over in the fifties, I guess she still wants to help people and so she acts as a channel between me and those on the other side."

Sam once again felt that slight tingle of discomfort,

"How did she die?"

Melody stared deep into Sam's eyes,

"**Murder…murder…murder…murder...murder…murder…."**

Sam instinctively jerked his head back and fought to break eye contact with Melody. Dean reached over, quickly grabbing Melody by the shoulder with one hand, forcing Melody's head to turn away from Sam with the other until her line of sight was on Dean himself. As soon as she was no longer looking at Sam, Melody's upper body seemed to sag and her eyes closed. Dean glanced over Melody's shoulder at Sam who was just staring in shock at the back of Melody's head. Keith had frozen, his coffee half way to his mouth, he seemed oblivious to the fact that his mug had tilted in his hand and he was now pouring hot coffee into his own lap. Dean turned his attention back to Melody who remained sat upright purely due to Dean's grip on her and gave her a sharp slap to the cheek,

"Melody. Snap out of it. Come on. Open your eyes, focus. Melody!"

Slowly Melody raised her head, opening her eyes. She looked at Dean confusedly and raised a hand to her cheek where Dean had slapped her,

"You hit me…why?"

Dean's expression was grim,

"I think we need to have a serious talk Melody, not here though. Keith, could you stop soaking yourself in coffee and take us up to the studio apartment?"

**xxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

A.N. Things clarified in this chapter. On the downhill run now!.

**8.**

The apartment was roomy and well kitted out, there was a kitchenette, shower room, separate toilet, a reasonable "L" shaped lounge with a dining area sited in the shorter part of the "L" and two bedrooms. Framed posters of some of the old shows which the theatre had played host to decorated the walls and the colours used throughout were neutral and relaxing. Keith explained that having an on-site apartment meant that the theatre could often avoid the extra expense of putting artists up in the nearby hotel.

Sam settled Melody onto the two seater sofa, sitting next to her whilst Dean checked out the supplies in the kitchen's fridge and cupboards. Keith made the excuse that he had to check up on the cleaning staff and be downstairs to meet the night caretaker. He gave Dean a pager number,

"If you need to, there's an internal phone in the lounge, put this number in and the caretaker's pager will go off, then hang up. The caretaker will ring you back. It's Bill tonight, he's a good man, thorough and not easily scared, ex-army guy who can look out for himself. He's got my home number so he can get hold of me through the night if he needs to. I'll let him know you're around. The rest of us will be gone in the next half hour. If you leave after that, just page Bill first and he'll let you out."

Dean stuffed Bill's number in his jacket pocket,

"Thanks Keith. Are you going to be ok?"

Keith looked down at the damp coffee stains on the bottom of his shirt and on his trouser knees,

"Not sure I'll sleep too well tonight, but I guess I'll be fine. See you tomorrow if you're still around."

Dean took a bottle of dark rum and three glasses from the kitchen and sat himself down in an armchair opposite Sam and Melody, pouring each of them a shot. He handed Melody her drink,

"So. Do you remember what happened in the bar?"

Melody briefly patted Sam's knee as she answered,

Sam told me and, I think I can remember hearing the words, I just didn't realise it was me saying them. I'm sorry if I scared anyone.

Sam took a deep breath before speaking,

"Melody, it kinda seemed as if it was Ellouise speaking through you. When you connect with her is that how it normally works? Does she usually possess you?"

Melody stared at Sam, eyes wide and eyebrows raised,

"Possess me? Sorry? You're loosing me here. I wasn't possessed ….was I?"

Dean joined in,

"Sam and I both think that's what happened. I also think that's what had happened during the show tonight when you sounded like Jess. My guess is that it wasn't Jess at all, it was this Ellouise bitch."

"What makes you think that?"

Sam took over,

"Because Jess would never say those things. Maybe I had a warning before she died, but I had know way of recognising it as that. I just thought I'd had an intense nightmare. Yes, I feel guilty and there are times I blame myself, I do. But deep down I know I probably couldn't have stopped it. Jess and I cared deeply about each other, she was a good person and I know 100% that she wouldn't want me to carry this burden of self-blame. It sounds like Ellouise might have died a violent death, murdered by someone. That kind of thing can cause a spirit to become very angry and, often, very dangerous."

"That's ridiculous, I think I'd know if Ellouise was dangerous. She helps me to help people. What do you know about anything? Either of you?"

Sam looked towards Dean for help,

"Melody. Sam and I, well.., we've dealt with this kind of thing before. I guess you could call it our job. We're hunters, but the things we hunt are things like this, spirits and ghosts that have become angry, twisted, and take their anger out on people like Wayne, and you. She's using you to target people she thinks have let down the people they cared about, or those who have had a role in their loved one's deaths in some way. She's identifying those individuals to other people. Revealing their shame or self blame or whatever to an audience, before she tells them they're forgiven. Physically she's not harmed anyone yet, but it might only be a matter of time before hurting people emotionally isn't enough. We can't take that risk. We have to deal with her now, before she decides to step up the scale. Do you know whether she **was** murdered and who by?"

Melody stood up, her gaze darting back and forth between the brothers,

"Is that why you came to see my show tonight? Did you already know all of this? Were you already planning to use me to get to Ellouise so you could hunt her down? **Tell me!"**

Sam also carefully stood, taking a slow step towards Melody intending to place a reassuring arm around her shoulder, but Melody stepped backwards away from him and Dean, breathing hard, her expression angry. Sam kept his voice soft, calming,

"No Melody. That's not why I brought Dean here tonight. We didn't really know about you, or Ellouise. Dean didn't know anything at all, in fact he didn't want to come. It was me that was curious, I read the article about you in the town paper. It said you were born and raised in Kansas; in Lawrence. We were born there too. I swear, that's the only reason I wanted to come and see your show."

Melody breathing calmed as she looked at Sam thoughtfully. Sam waited, unmoving. Melody tilted her head to one side briefly, her eyes closed, as if listening, before she once more focused her attention onto Sam and Dean,

"The Winchesters. You're Sam and Dean Winchester, John and Mary's boys."

Melody looked puzzled, she looked at Dean,

"I thought it was your mum who died in a fire?"

Dean tensed before answering,

"She did. Sam was only a baby at the time…."

Melody quickly switched her attention back to Sam,

"And your girlfriend, Jess? She died in a fire as well?"

Sam nodded,

"Were you there? When Jess died?"

Sam lowered his eyes before nodding again.

Melody moved past Sam back to the sofa and sat down again, picking up her drink she downed it in one gulp before sitting back, both hands in her lap. She turned to look up at Sam again,

"There were rumours. The fire that killed Mary, it wasn't natural was it? It had something to do with you, to do with why I sensed you're special? I'm right, aren't I?"

Sam sat down next to Melody again and sighed,

"Yes. A Demon caused the fire that our mother died in. It also caused the fire that Jess died in. What the Demon did caused our dad, John, to become a Hunter. Dad swore revenge. He raised Dean to be a Hunter too, and he and Dean taught me. That's how we know we have to deal with Ellouise. We have to get her to move on, but we need you to work with us to help us do that."

Melody signalled her understanding with a slight nod,

"What do you need me to do?"

**xxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

_A.N. Ce Ce re Dean/Meldoy Maybe...maybe not!_

_Another short set up one. Now the "baddie" is revealed I guess it probably looks straight forward from now on? _

_Come on...really? Nothing is over until some over sized lady warbles._

**9.**

Dean frowned and looked towards Sam before answering Melody,

"Well. In the normal course of things we'd try dousing the spirit's remains in salt and burning the bones. I don't suppose Ellouise would conveniently be buried nearby?"

Melody shook her head,

"No. I don't even think she's American. She's got an odd English accent."

"Odd? Odd how?"

"Well….Either of you ever see that film, The Full Monty?"

Dean nodded,

"I've seen it. Should've come with sub-titles. Is that the kind of accent Ellouise has?"

"Yes, or something similar. I know she lived and died in America, her murder was in the American press at the time and it said she lived in Washington, but I don't know if she was buried there. I guess she could even have been buried back in England."

Sam glanced over at Dean,

"Exorcism?"

Dean rubbed his hand through his hair and looked thoughtful,

"Dunno Sam. That's great if the spirit's taken up permanent residence in the host. Not so sure about one that's got visitation rights and comes and goes…. Crap!"

Sam tensed,

"What? Crap what?"

Dean stared at Melody who pushed herself back further into the sofa under his gaze,

"We might have an eavesdropper."

Sam also now turned to Melody who began to feel very uncomfortable,

"Why are you both staring at me like that? What have I done?"

Sam's voice was calm and soothing,

"Nothing Melody. You've not done anything, it's just…well…how are you feeling?"

"How am I feeling? Are you kidding?"

"What I mean is, is Ellouise with you? Can you, er, feel her presence?"

"Oh…Oh, I see. You think she might've been listening in while you two sit there planning how to get rid of her? Wouldn't **that** put a dampener on things! Relax both of you. I'm not possessed or anything, Ellouise only comes when I open myself up to her."

Dean gave a humourless smile,

"Seems to me she's changed the rules then, unless you invited her in while we were downstairs in the bar?"

Melody's eyes opened wide and she covered her mouth with her hand,

"Oh…Crap!"

"My feelings exactly."

Whilst Melody sat contemplating, Dean stood,

"Sam, stay here with Melody. I'll page Bill to meet me downstairs and let me out. I'll bring what I can from the car."

**xxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

_A.N. And here we go!_

**10.**

Dean met up with Bill in the theatre lobby area, he was surprised to find that Bill was younger than he had expected. Dean guessed him to be somewhere in his early forties and the man obviously kept himself fit. Bill greeted Dean with an easy going smile and a firm handshake. Dean didn't miss Bill's blue eyes appraising him in return,

"So, Keith told me about the excitement around here tonight. You believe this kind of stuff?"

Dean stayed careful and non committal,

"Well, something's going off. What about you Bill?"

Bill shrugged,

"I'm ex army. I've been in situations where all you can hang onto is belief. Belief that there's a God, and that he's going to get you home safe somehow. I've heard talk of things that afterward were put down to battle fever or trauma so, I dunno, I guess I'm not so quick to dismiss things anymore. You need a hand bringing stuff inside?"

Dean shook his head,

"Nah, I'm good."

"Ok. I've switched some of the lights on in the car park. Nice car by the way. 67?"

Dean grinned,

"Yeah, that's my baby."

Bill unlocked one of the entrance doors,

"I'll wait here and look out for you. Don't mean to offend, but you're looking a little pale there."

Dean looked surprised, then frowned as he noticed that he **was **beginning to feel a bit light headed,

"I'm ok. Don't think I'll have anymore rum tonight though."

Bill smiled and held the door open.

Stepping out into the cold night air, Dean took a couple of deep breaths to clear his head, then set off towards the Impala. By the time he got to the car he was feeling distinctly worse for wear and an unwelcome thought began to form in his mind. Working as quickly as he could he opened the trunk and began to fill a holdall. He made sure he had all the basics, holy water, salt, marker pens, oil, a couple of lighters, torches, can of hairspray. It always made Dean smile that amongst their arsenal they included cans of hairspray, but they made handy portable flame throwers. Suddenly a wave of nausea washed over him. Dean bent over, supporting himself by gripping the rim of the Impala's trunk as he took deep breaths, trying to quell the sensation in his stomach. He felt his temperature shooting up.

From his position in the doorway, Bill noticed Dean's sudden need to hunch over and seek support. As Dean began to shiver despite his body heat, he heard Bill shout across to him,

"Dean? You ok there man?"

Dean forced himself to stand upright and turn toward where Bill stood waiting. He raised his hand, intending to signal he was ok….

Bill's eyes opened wide as he saw Dean go down,

"Shit."

He set off at a pace toward Dean, pulling his mobile out of his pocket as he ran. He could see that Dean's eyes were closed before he knelt by him. He reached and checked for a pulse, relieved to find it steady and strong. He punched fast dial for the apartment phone on his mobile and began to roll Dean into the recovery position whilst he waited for an answer.

As the apartment door closed behind Dean, Sam turned his attention to Melody who seemed to be staring into space,

"Hey. Melody?"

Melody broke off from her contemplations and looked at Sam, concern showing on his face. She gave a weak smile.

"How you doing Melody? Hanging in there?"

Melody nodded,

"I guess. It's just…well…thinking that Ellouise can take over like that…."

Sam moved closer to her, resting his hand on Melody's arm,

"Yeah, I get how that must feel for you. It's like the rules have changed."

Melody stood up and stretched,

"Don't know about you but I'm hungry. I'll make us some sandwiches for when Dean gets back. Want to lend a hand?"

Together they began to raid cupboards and the refrigerator and put together snacks and sandwiches, as they worked Melody took up the conversation again,

"All this, especially what happened in the bar, it's left me feeling less in control, you know? I mean, is it likely to happen again? Will I be able to tell she's coming and how can I stop it? Suddenly there's so many questions. She's been with me for years now. It's because of her that I can do what I do now. You know, the shows."

Sam nodded his understanding,

"You never told us how Ellouise died. How she was murdered."

Melody gave a short laugh,

"Yes. It's ironic really. I think that's why it made the press. Ellouise worked from home like most mediums did. Some of her clients were regulars. One in particular visited Melody a lot, a woman. I think she and Ellouise became friends. The woman was married and I understand it wasn't a happy relationship. The press reports said her husband beat her regularly. In the fifties there wasn't much that women in that situation could do about it. Most just put up with it, but this woman? Well, she told her husband that she wanted a divorce. That was a big deal in those days. It seems the husband decided that it was Ellouise that had put the idea in his wife's head."

"So he's the one who killed Ellouise?"

Melody laughed sharply again,

"Yes. He caved her head in. Attacked her so violently Sam that her head and face were left a bloody pulp. Here's the irony, he used her own crystal ball to kill her! A woman is brutally murdered in her own home and the press had a field day. _She Never Saw it_ _Coming _was one of the headlines."

Melody took a deep breath,

"They treat Ellouise's death as a joke, can you imagine?"

Sam didn't respond immediately, he was busy sending up an internal prayer of thanks that Dean wasn't still in the room to hear how Ellouise had died and, in particular, the headline that Melody had quoted. He could imagine the hours of fun his older brother would have had creating his own headlines to suit the situation. Sam shook his head at the thought. Melody took his moment of silence and the shake of his head to be his shock at how callous journalists had been about Ellouise's death,

"Horrible isn't it? And yet poor Ellouise carried on trying to help people even after her death. It.. well it kind of makes it hard for me to accept that she is anything but good and caring, whatever you and Dean think is happening."

The apartment phone began to ring, ending any argument which Sam may have put forward. Melody answered it on the third ring,

"Hello?...Oh, hi Bill….Yes, he's here…_**What**_?"

Sam stopped what he was doing at the change in Melody's tone. Melody turned to stare back at Sam, at the same time nodding at whatever Bill was saying,

"Yes….of course, he'll be down straight away, thanks Bill."

By now Sam was stood stock still, trying not to let his immediate panic build any higher,

"It's Dean isn't it? What's happened?"

Melody shook her head,

"Bill just said Dean passed out again at the car. Bill's with him right now."

Sam was already heading for the door, he turned and pointed at Melody,

"You lock this door after me Melody and you stay here. Understand? Either Bill or me will come back up to you as soon as we can. Ok?"

"Ok. Sam? I hope Dean's alright."

With a final nod Sam ran out of the apartment.

**xxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

As Sam raced over to the Impala he could see Dean laid out on the floor with Bill knelt by his head. Bill's expression was one of concern as he turned to greet Sam,

"Sam? I'm Bill."

Sam nodded a brief greeting as he too knelt by Dean, fingers immediately checking for a pulse. As was the case previously when Dean has passed out, it remained strong and steady,

"What happened?"

Bill frowned,

"Not sure exactly. I was watching from the doorway, it looked like he maybe didn't feel so good, then he just collapsed. I put him in the recovery position and I've been trying to wake him. I thought he was coming round once, but he just went back under again. Has he got any health issues?"

Sam shook his head,

"No, nothing to cause this."

Sam rolled Dean onto his back and tried talking him into opening his eyes, hoping Dean would respond to his voice. Dean seemed to turn his head slightly towards Sam when he spoke, but showed no other signs of coming round.

Bill shivered in the icy air,

"I'll help you carry him inside, it's freezing out here. I can call a doctor out to look him over."

"No! I mean, yes, let's get him inside, but no doctors, not yet anyway."

Sam noticed the holdall Dean had been packing balanced on the car's trunk, He briefly wondered whether Bill had looked inside at the contents. Sam stood and glanced at what Dean had put into the holdall, Dean obviously hadn't finished packing it. Sam threw it back into the car and shut the trunk up, making sure he retrieved the car keys,

"Ok. Could you take his legs Bill? I'll come back for our things when we've got Dean settled."

Half way back to the theatre Dean became aware of motion, it felt like he was swinging from side to side. He vaguely wondered if he was laying in a hammock, if he was, then he decided they were definitely not as comfortable as people claimed. He half opened his eyes, and found himself blearily looking at someone who seemed to be walking backwards whilst carrying Dean's legs,

"_Reverso land?"_ His head was resting against something and he realised that the something had it's arms hooked under his own. Dean finally worked out that he was being carried, and he decided that he didn't like it.

Without warning, as they got closer to the theatre door, Sam and Bill found themselves attempting to keep hold of something akin to an extremely slippery eel on a hook, as Dean suddenly began to try to squirm and kick his way free,

"Drop his legs Bill and move out the way."

Bill did as instructed. The moment Dean felt his feet hit solid ground, he tried to push himself upright. Sam changed his grip, holding Dean with one arm firmly around his waist and guiding his brother to a vertical position. Dean continued to flay his arms, trying to break free of the restraint he could now feel around his waist, he also seemed to regain his voice,

"Fcknlego. Lego sonbitch. SUMY…HELP!"

Bill looked on with a mixture of both amazement and amusement as Sam tried to maintain his hold on his struggling brother whilst at the same time having to duck out of the way of his flailing arms,

"DEAN! Dean…calm down. It's me, Sam. You're ok, you're safe."

Dean turned half focused eyes in the direction of Sam's voice, his attempts to escape immediately calming down,

"Sumy…is you?"

"Yes Dean. Is me. You fainted again."

"Nooo. Toll you, don't faint. Ooooh, legs wobbly. You got wobbly legs too?"

"No Dean, my legs are fine. Can you concentrate on walking for me? Just a few more steps and we'll be inside."

"K Sumy. No problemo."

Dean lowered his gaze, concentrating furiously on placing his feet one in front of the other. Bill noticed that once inside the foyer, Dean appeared to become much steadier on his feet and his command over verbal communication improved, although he still looked very pale. Sam guided Dean to a chair and sat him down. Dean immediately bent forward, putting his elbows on his knees and resting his head in his hands,

"Crap Sammy. This is so not good."

Sam knelt in front of his brother,

"How are you feeling now?"

"Ok, kind of. Not totally there yet, dizzy, shaky, but better than I was. Sam, I think I might know what's happening to me."

"Go on, what is it?"

"I don't know why, but I think it's somehow linked to Melody, or to her freaky so called spirit guide. When we were talking to her in her dressing room, I remember she gave me a full on stare. I thought I felt something, just for a split second. It was so fast I wasn't certain, but now I'm thinking that was when some kind of link was made. Sam, I think I need to be near Melody to feel ok."

Sam was thoughtful for a moment before he spoke again,

"So. If you're right, once we're back in the apartment, you should feel fine?"

Dean nodded.

"Ok. Easy enough to test, we just have to go back up there once I've got the stuff you were supposed to be fetching from the car. Bill?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you keep an eye on him? I won't be long."

"Sure thing. Go, I'll watch him."

Sam soon returned with the holdall. Bill looked at it and noted that whatever Sam had fetched, it looked heavy. He also noticed that Sam had a thick black leather bound book tucked under one arm. Bill gave a slight shrug, telling himself it was non of his business. Sam positioned himself at Dean's side, ready to grab him if it looked as though Dean was about to fall again,

"Ready?"

Dean nodded and carefully eased himself into a standing position. Although Dean's legs still appeared to have a fine tremor, he did manage to stay upright unaided.

"You hanging in there dude?"

Dean smiled weakly at Sam,

"I kinda feel like I've just got over a really bad dose of flu and it's my first time out of bed. Don't worry though, I'll manage."

Bill stepped forward,

"I'll come up to the apartment with you, just in case."

Dean's smile broadened,

"Thanks Bill. You've been great. Really."

Bill returned Dean's smile,

"No problem. It's definitely been a more interesting night than usual for me so far."

As the three of them reached the door to the apartment Sam looked at Dean and shook his head,

"I hate to mention this Dean, but shouldn't you be looking and feeling better by now?"

Dean nodded. His breathing was noticeably heavier, his movements seemed slower and his skin tone appeared to have become even paler,

"Let's just get inside Sam, before I start to feel even worse than I do right now."

Sam knocked on the door,

"Melody? It's Sam. I've got Bill and Dean with me. Can you let us in?"

Sam frowned across at Bill when there was no response. He tried again, knocking loudly this time,

"Melody. Can you unlock the door?...Melody?"

Again there was no sound from within the apartment. Bill reached forward and tried the door handle, the door pushed open. Sam turned to Dean,

"You. Wait here, I'll check it out."

He shrugged the holdall off his shoulder, unzipping it he reached in and pulled out a shortened shotgun. Bill's eyebrows raised but he said nothing. Dean half smiled at Bill as he spoke through panting breaths,

"Don't worry Bill. It's not loaded with real bullets."

As Sam carefully entered the apartment Bill looked at Dean with a confused expression on his face,

"So what **is** it loaded with?"

Dean contemplated Bill briefly before he answered,

"Rock salt."

Bill turned away and looked at the entrance to the studio apartment. Sam was now out of his and Dean's line of sight,

"Oh,"

was all Bill responded.

A few seconds later Sam reappeared at the doorway,

"She's not here. Melody's gone."

**xxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxx**


	12. Chapter 12

_A.N. Once again, thank you for sticking with this (it's grown) and for taking the time to review (it still makes me blush to read them)._

**12.**

In perfect unison both Bill and Dean responded with,

"**Gone?"**

Sam fixed Dean with a stare.

"What? Stop looking at me like that. I didn't do it."

Sam shook his head,

"No chuckle head. Think about it. She's obviously still in the theatre somewhere."

Dean began to smile despite how ill he looked,

"Oh yeah! Awesome!"

Bill looked at Dean in confusion,

"What's awesome about it?"

Dean spread his arms wide and gave a little strut,

"Cos you're currently looking at the world's first and finest Metal Melody Detector."

Bill caught up,

"Well I'll be damned! So…what's the plan?"

Sam and Dean glanced at each other before Sam answered,

"The plan, as far as you're concerned Bill, is that you stay somewhere out of harm's way while Dean and I do our job."

Bill raised one eyebrow,

"Oh, really? Well, sorry to burst _that_ bubble, but I'm the caretaker on duty around here and I know damn well that my job description doesn't say run and hide if a problem crops up. You're not talking to some idiot wet arsed kid both of you. Out of the three of us I'm the only one with a right to be here. I'm in on this, so get used to it. Understand me, _boys_?"

Dean gave Bill a questioning look,

"I'm guessing pretty please wouldn't work right now?"

Bill crossed his arms, looking at the brothers as though daring them to try to move him,

"Good guess."

Sam sighed,

"Ok, you win. But, you do what we tell you to do and you back off if things get out of control. Agreed?"

Bill paused, then nodded his agreement. Dean wiped at a thin sheen of sweat forming on his forehead,

"Well. I'll stick my neck out and say Melody's not on this floor. If she were I wouldn't be feeling worse now than I did in the foyer so I suggest we head back down there and arm up."

On the way down to the foyer area Sam gave Bill a quick lesson on the uses of Holy Water, salt, iron and fire as well as the potential for possession and the power of hex bags. Bill listened carefully, taking it all in and not looking in the least bit phased by any of it. Dean liked the guy more and more, thinking Bill would have made a good Hunter in another life. As Dean had hoped, he began to feel somewhat better in himself as they moved down from the upper floor. His breathing became easier and his limbs felt like they had a little less lead wearing them down. His stomach settled into vague nausea and his thinking seemed to get a bit clearer. Sam glanced at him,

"How're you doing? Are we moving in the right direction?"

Dean nodded,

"Yeah. Still feeling like shit, but the pile's not so big as it was upstairs. Sam? We are going to find a way to break this link aren't we? I mean, Melody's ok I guess, but really, she's not my type. I wouldn't want to be stuck in a long term relationship with her."

Sam gave a slight smile,

"Dean. It would be even worse for Melody. She'd have to put up with you!

His expression became more serious,

"Honestly though Dean? I haven't got a clue how this thing between you and her works, but we'll figure it. I promise."

Dean nodded but couldn't hide from Sam saw how worried he really was. Sam smiled at him reassuringly again,

"I'm sure there'll be a way to break it. There **has** to be….for Melody's sake."

Dean reached up and gave Sam a slap to the back of his head, at the same time pushing his own fears about the link to one side for the time being in order to deal with the issue at hand.

"Ok smartass. What's in the bag?"

There were enough supplies of loose salt and holy water to make sure they all were equipped, however, understandably Sam had only packed two guns capable of shooting the cartridges full of rock salt. He looked at Bill and hesitated. Bill had already recognised the problem,

"Don't worry. You two are more likely to be in the line of fire so keep the guns, I've got it covered."

Bill wandered over to the ticket booths and picked up a floor standing pole of around 3 foot long. He removed the _Please Queue_ _This Way_ sign clipped to the top of it before swirling the pole around, testing it's weight and balance. He grinned at Sam and Dean,

"Iron."

Dean just looked back at Bill in admiration,

"Awesome!"

Sam reached back into the holdall then threw a small Hessian bag over to Bill,

"Hex bag. Keep it on you. If we end up facing off against a spirit it'll protect you. Stop any chance of possession."

Bill caught the bag and sniffed it, screwing his face up in distaste,

"Stinks like my granny, but I appreciate the thought. Anything else?"

Sam nodded,

"One more thing,"

He reached into the bag again and produced the leather bound book which Bill had noticed earlier. Sam handed it to Bill,

"Keep this on you and keep it safe."

Bill turned the book over in his hand, inspecting the strange symbols tooled into the leather,

"What is it exactly?"

"Put simply it's a book of banishing rituals and reversing spells. Hopefully we won't need it, but I'd hate to be without it."

Bill looked impressed. He undid the buttons of his shirt and popped the book inside before buttoning up again.

"Ok, so. What's next?"

Dean shrugged,

"Next is we start searching this floor. If we're getting warm, I'll feel better. If we're getting colder, I'll try not to barf on either of you."

Bill nodded and took a deep breath,

"Ok. Through the auditorium then back stage and on to the dressing rooms then. Just be aware that there's not a lot of light, we only keep dim night lighting on back there. It's just enough for me to do my rounds. After you, ladies."

**xxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

Dean felt no different as the three made their way down the centre of the auditorium. He quietly signalled to the other two that he was moving on to the back stage area. Sam eyed up the amount of equipment and pieces of scenery laying around and found himself feeling guiltily grateful that Dean's link meant they didn't have to separate and investigate every nook and cranny.

As they made their way through the mess Dean stopped and stood stock still, head bowed. Sam and Bill moved to either side of him. Sam placed a hand in the centre of Dean's back. Dean lifted his head and turned to Sam, keeping his voice at a whisper,

"Feeling….something. Not sure. Try further on."

Sam nodded and stepped back, letting Dean take the lead towards the dressing rooms. Bill took up the rear. Half way along the dressing room corridor, Dean stopped again, this time resting his back up against the wall. Sam quickly went over to him. Even in the dim light available he could see that Dean had become paler again and had started to tremble. Dean kept his gaze on the opposite wall, trying to control his rising nausea,

"Not this way Sam. Need to go back."

Sam kept a steadying arm across the middle of Dean's back as they began to retrace their steps back in the direction of the foyer. Once again Dean's symptoms reduced to the level he was previously experiencing in the theatre foyer. He headed straight for a chair and sat with his head in his hands whilst Sam massaged his shoulders. Bill disappeared, returning shortly with a glass of water which Dean gratefully accepted. Sam stopped his administrations and turned to Bill,

"So. We've covered upstairs and this floor as much as we need to. What does that leave us?"

Bill glanced to where Dean sat,

"Well. We can discount the offices and the staff break room, they're upstairs as well. I've just been in the bar and I didn't notice Melody sat having a quiet drink, so that leaves downstairs."

Sam nodded,

"Fine. What's down there?"

"Storage rooms mainly, you know, props, costumes, cleaning equipment and supplies, dry goods. The sewing room's down there, so's the stationary store. I've got a master key but seen as the whole area is generally also locked off by a main security door we shouldn't need it, except for that one main door that's at the bottom of the stairs. That _should_ be locked."

"How about lighting?"

"Night lighting in the main areas again but the storage rooms and sewing rooms are operated individually and they should all be switched off. I can turn the main lights on in the main areas if you want?

Sam shook his head,

"No. She might be able to feel where Dean is, we just don't know, but lets try not to give her too much of a warning."

Sam looked towards his brother,

"Ready?"

Dean winked at Sam,

"Always."

Bill lead the way down stars, pausing at the metal security door. He turned the handle experimentally, glancing back at the brothers when the door opened. Dean nodded and signalled Bill to let him past. Dean walked a few feet into the main area and looked around.

In the dim light a lot of the contents of the main area remained nothing but dark shapes and outlines. He could make out what looked like wheeled rails of clothing covered in dust sheets. Stacked against the walls appeared to be large scenery boards, In another area Dean noticed the outlines of stacks of furniture and other set props. Sam and Bill moved up bedside him. Sam eyed Dean critically, keeping his voice to little more than a whisper as he spoke,

"How are you feeling? Any change?"

"Possibly. I'm going to move further in and try just wandering around this part. Look at it! It's like a theatrical garage sale. I bet we can find you a lovely Prince Charming outfit down here Sam!"

Sam gave Dean a gentle shove,

"Get on with it Dean before you turn into a pumpkin."

Dean began to slowly walk around, moving further away from the entrance. Sam and Bill followed him, leaving it up to Dean to choose the directions he drifted in. Eventually Dean appeared satisfied and he stopped wandering. Sam watched his brother carefully, finally whispering,

"Well? Magical Melody senses tingling yet?"

Dean nodded,

"I'm definitely starting to feel better down here."

Dean turned to Bill,

"Which way takes us nearer the stores and the sewing room?"

Bill was stood, grasping his iron bar in both hands as if holding a golf club, he nodded his head towards the right hand wall,

"Keep to the right and head towards the back of this area. There's a corridor on running off from this room. It's got doors down it's left hand side. They've all got signs on. The sewing room is the last door."

Dean nodded his understanding,

"Ok. I'll just walk the length of the corridor first, see how I feel."

As they reached the start of the corridor, Sam and Bill waited whilst Dean silently began to walk it's length. A couple of times Dean back tracked, then carried on forward again; finally coming to a halt outside the door to the sewing room. He turned back to Sam and Bill, beckoning them forward. As they joined Dean, Sam pointed to the sewing room, his eyebrows raised in query. Dean grinned and nodded, giving a thumbs up sign.

Seeing that Dean was now feeling well again, Sam this time raised his gun, pointing it at the door again before pointing toward himself and Dean, then holding three fingers up. Dean shook his head and signalled that they should all return to the main storage area.

Away from the corridor, Sam looked questioningly at Dean, when he spoke he continued to keep his voice low,

"Ok. How do you want to play this then?"

"Well, I sure as hell don't want to scare the living shit out of her by us barging in with guns at the ready! Let me go in alone first, see if I can talk to her and get her to come back upstairs. We don't even know why she's hiding down here. She could just be scared, afraid we're going to hurt her."

"Not a plan I like Dean. What if Ellouise is floating around?"

Dean smiled and patted Sam's arm,

"That's why you're here Sammy. Anything starts to go pear shape, I expect you and Tonto here to charge to my rescue in full hero mode."

Sam opened his mouth to argue but Dean raised a hand to shush him,

"Let me just give it a go Sam. I dunno, maybe this freaky connection between us means I'll be ok even _if _Ellouise is around. Ok?"

Sam glanced at Bill for support,

"Hey. Leave me out of this. You two are supposed to be the experts. I'll go along with whatever you guys decide."

Sam looked at his brother in silence for a moment, considering Dean's suggestion. Finally he nodded,

"Ok. Try talking to her first but, just so's you know, I'm not happy about it."

Dean's expression was serious,

"I know, and you can kick my ass afterwards if I've made the wrong call. Agreed?"

"Agreed. Let's get this done with."

Once more Dean lead the way down the dimly lit corridor, stopping outside the sewing room. He beckoned Bill closer, then handed him his gun. Sam frowned and shook his head at Dean. Dean simply rolled his eyes at Sam, whilst at the same time grasping the sewing room door handle and pushing. Opening the door just a fraction, Dean turned to look into the room beyond, immediately noticing that the room was still in darkness. Sam tried to grab Dean's arm to pull him back but was too late, Dean had already stepped into the room, closing the door most of the way behind him.

"Melody?...Melody it's Dean...Honey, I know you're in here 'cos I'm feeling ok. That means I'm near you, right?...Melody, is it ok if I turn the light on, then we can talk?...Ok Melody?"

As Dean waited for Melody to answer, a pale blue light appeared near the ceiling, casting just enough of a glow to allow Dean to begin to make out the size of the room and the shapes of the tables and equipment around him. The source of the light appeared to be a large orb which hovered and shimmered slightly in mid air.

Melody stepped out from the shadows and stood herself directly under the eerie blue light. Dean indicated towards the orb,

"Ellouise?"

Melody glanced up and smiled before lowering her gaze back to Dean,

"Yes."

Keeping his eyes on the orb, Dean began to move slowly toward Melody. As he did so, the orb suddenly flared red. Dean immediately ground to a halt and quickly addressed Melody again,

"Ok. So I guess she doesn't want me to come any closer?"

Melody tilted her head on one side slightly, her gaze still locked on Dean,

"I guess not."

"Right. So I'll stay here then."

The orb faded back to blue.

"Melody, we need to talk."

Melody shook her head,

"No we don't. I've already made my decision. I'm not going to let you and Sam send Ellouise away. I _can't_ let you, because if you did I realised I would loose everything. I wouldn't be able to carry on doing my shows. You need to understand something Dean, I earn my living because of Ellouise. I've got nothing else."

"Melody. You've been doing what you do long before Ellouise came along….."

"NO. Not like this. Before her I was only just surviving day to day, making bits of money here and there. Dean, you don't know how bad things were back then. I was living on the streets. Actually living on the streets. I won't go back to that. I won't!"

Dean took a step forward.

**xxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

A number of events occurred at the same time. For a start, the sewing room door closed itself fully. There was no great histrionic slamming noise to go with it, it simply and quietly closed, and locked. As the door closed, the orb dancing above Melody's head erupted red, bathing the whole room in scarlet light. Whilst these two things happened, Dean had freeze framed, eye's immediately focused on the orb,

"Melody? Can you control this thing?"

Melody's voice wavered, Dean glanced at her, she was shaking her head and slowly backing out from underneath where the orb hung,

"N...no. I'm sorry Dean. She knows who you are. She knows what you do. I can't stop her."

Dean returned his gaze to the orb which was now beginning to pulse and move toward him,

"Crap."

Outside the room Sam had been listening intently to the exchange between Melody and Dean. Neither he nor Bill were able to see Dean take that extra step, but Sam did noticed the door gently close. Sam looked at Bill. Bill's expression in return became hopeful,

"Wind?"

Despite his small amount of hope, Bill was still raising his gun,

"I've got you covered."

Not yet allowing himself to worry, Sam reached for the handle and tried to open the door again, then the worry flared,

"It's locked."

Sam could hear voices from inside the room, but couldn't make out what was being said, until he heard Melody scream and Bill's response,

"Shit!"

Sam hammered on the door,

"**DEAN**."

The orb pulsed and Dean felt like he had been hit in the chest by a sun flare. The power of the hot blast lifted him off his feet, flinging him backwards, sending him crashing onto one of the cutting tables and knocking the wind out of him. As he tried to draw breath he realised Melody was screaming. The orb pulsated again. Heat slammed into Dean. He thought he heard Sam shout his name, then the world turned upside down as he was lifted and spun round, his head slamming into an industrial sewing machine; the spiked cotton holder narrowly missing his eye but raking his cheek open as he fell, landing in a heap on the floor. He was vaguely aware of Melody trying to run towards him, but being pushed back by another flash from the orb,

"**Melody!** Get out!"

Dean fumbled in his jacket pocket for the bottle of Holy water, aware that the orb was now spinning as it moved toward him again. He began unscrewing the top before forcing himself upright,

"Come on then bitch. My turn!"

Sam stopped his fruitless pounding and turned, holding his hand out to Bill,

"Master key. **Now!"**

"Oh. Christ. I forgot!"

Bill dragged a bunch of keys from his pants pocket, his hands shaking as he separated the relevant key from the bunch. From the other side of the door came the sound of someone hitting at the door in terror, sobbing as they desperately tried to pull it open. Sam shouted through the door as he tried the key in the lock,

"It's ok Melody. We're here. Hold on."

Sam began desperately trying to turn the key, kicking at the door in frustration when the key wouldn't turn.

"**Shit! **Shit, shit, shit! **Dean**! Hang in there!"

The orb, as though answering Dean's challenge, swooped down at him, shooting off bursts of light seemingly randomly. Dean kept tight hold of the bottle as he flicked his wrist, sending a stream of holy water directly at the orb. As the water hit, Dean heard it fizzle and saw steam surround the orb. Distracted by what he was doing, he didn't realise what the random flares had set in motion and so, he didn't know to dodge.

Sam turned desperately to Bill,

"Help me!"

Side by side both men flung themselves repeatedly at the door, using their shoulders to try to barge it open. At the same time they could hear Melody frantically shouting to them through the door,

"Sam…Bill. She's hurting Dean. **Hurry**."

Sam punched his fist against the door in anger, leaving a bloody smear where his knuckles hit. His stomach knotted as Melody screamed again,

"Dean! No! You're killing him Ellouise! Stop. Please stop!"

Sam leaned himself flat against the door,

"**Melody**. What's happening Melody?"

**xxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxx**


	15. Chapter 15

_**A.N. I recall when I set off writing this that I said it was "just a quickie". At the time I had figured on maybe four chapters at most. I guess this is what happens when you only know the beginning of the story and have to just follow where it leads. Think I'm going to stick to writing the whole thing beforehand then publishing complete if I carry on with this fan fiction thingy! Hopefully I'll then have a better sense of how big or not the story is getting. Oh well, onward, ever onward.**_

_**Ce Ce **_

**15.**

Dean gasped and span 90 degrees in surprise as a pair of long bladed cutting shears punched through his upper right arm, causing him to drop the bottle of holy water. His movement dislodged the shears from his arm, slicing more skin as they came away and fell to the floor. Dean immediately saw the glisten of blood in the red light. A split second after, Dean let out a sharp groan of pain as a second pair of shears found their target just above his left hip, penetrating deep enough to stay there. Dean stumbled backwards and turned his head, looking for the nearest place to take cover, as a wooden chair hit him hard enough across his back to shatter the chair. Dean dropped to the floor. He heard Melody shouting for Sam and Bill to hurry, he couldn't agree more!

Ignoring the pain in his side, Dean grabbed at the legs of a table, intending to tip it onto it's side and move behind it for shelter. The table seemed to be yanked out of his hands and it flew across the room, leaving Dean exposed. He noticed the bottle of holy water laying on it's side just out of reach, it's contents pooling on the floor. Dean lunged for it. A crimson red flare hit his out stretched hand and Dean gritted his teeth as the skin on the back of his hand immediately bubbled and blistered, causing him to pull his hand back rapidly. Dean rolled onto his back, trying to see which direction the next attack was coming from. When he saw it, it was too late. Dean had just enough time to brace himself before a solid metal yard rule speared itself through his stomach. Dean's head slammed backward into the floor, his neck arching as he groaned and writhed in agony. His body automatically tried to curl into a foetal position and close up around the pain, causing the hurt to flare to the next level and Dean's body to spasm straight again. Through his own moans of pain Dean thought he heard Melody asking Ellouise to stop, he didn't think Ellouise was about to listen.

His feelings of desperation ricocheting off the scale, Sam grabbed his own bottle of holy water out of his pocket. Wasting no time he unscrewed the lid and emptied the contents on and into the keyhole. As it touched the lock, the water began to fizz and splutter. Sam slammed the key in the lock again, this time it turned. Sam opened the door in such a hurry that it nearly slammed into Melody's face, Melody gave a cry of shock. As she did so, the orb moved away from Dean, shooting towards Melody at incredible speed and fully enveloping her briefly in red, flickering light. Then the orb vanished, dissipating the angry light it had been casting and plunging the room into darkness eased only by the dim corridor lighting casting it's limited glow into the room.

As Melody was so close to the sewing room door, even in the low light available Sam could see Melody's head suddenly jerk to one side. Her movements jerky and unnatural, she turned her head back to face Sam. Her pupils seemed to have rolled back, leaving just the whites of her eyes showing, and she slowly smiled.

**xxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxx**


	16. Chapter 16

_A.N. So, here they are. The final two chapters. Once again, thank you for reading and a special thank you to___**CeCe Away.**_ You can blame her for me carrying on with this to the bitter end!_

_Chick Feed_

**16.**

Options and consequences flew through Sam's mind. Move back, risk being locked on the wrong side of the door again and, more importantly, not be where Dean was. So, forward and directly into Melody's space then, no real alternative. With no outward sign of his intent, Sam hit zero to sixty in 0.5 seconds, intentionally barrelling into Melody and using his shoulder to knock her back and out of his way. Caught off guard having expected Sam to back off, Melody's feet left the floor as Sam's momentum drove her backwards. She hit the floor and slid further away from him. Sam's priorities instantly switched and he scanned the room for Dean, fear and horror halting his progress momentarily as he saw his brother laying on the floor, hands clasped around a long spear of metal jutting out from his stomach, body twitching uncontrollably, his head turned away from Sam.

In that moment, nothing else in the world mattered to Sam, except the need to be at Dean's side. As he skidded to his knees by his half conscious brother, he vaguely realised that Bill was shouting him,

"Sam! **Sam!** **Hey buddy,** you need to see this..."

Sam reluctantly dragged his focus away from Dean before he was able to check his brother properly and turned to look back towards Bill. Bill was stood, clearly panicked, with his gun raised and levelled at Melody,

"Tell me what to do Sam!"

Melody was raising herself up of the floor, her movements strange and jerky reminding Sam of a marionette, her head cocked to one side, her whited out eyes were focused on Sam's position. Her mouth was twisted in fury as she stood upright and stretched both arms out in his direction. Her hands were swiftly surrounded by a pulsing red light that grew more intense as she moved her palms together.

"**Shoot her Bill!"**

Bill hesitated,

"Fuck...Oh, now_ really_ fuck!"

As Bill hesitated Melody, recognising him as a threat, had jerked her gaze to him and she smiled as, in freeze frame movements, she changed targets, her palms clapping together and a flare of scarlet shooting from her finger tips directly towards Bill. In that same instant, Bill fired and threw himself to one side.

Melody's howl and Bill's curse of pain were hard to separate. Bill hit the floor, one hand grasping at his thigh. Sam immediately smelt burning flesh,

"**Bill!"**

Bill didn't bother to respond, quickly sitting upright, gun readied, looking for Melody, expecting to see her laid out where she had been stood. He stared at the empty space, then rapidly twisted his upper body, trying to check all around himself,

"Do you see her Sam? What the fuck is she? **Shit!"**

Bill startled as the figure of Melody suddenly materialised directly in front of him, snarling as she aimed at his face. Bill reacted on instinct, pulling the trigger before Melody's hands came together. From his seated position the rock salt hit Melody in the throat, throwing her head back and cutting off her scream abruptly as she collapsed, only to dematerialise again before her body hit the floor. Bill propelled himself upright using his good leg and moved as quickly as he could to Sam. Sam held his hand out,

"The book."

Not wasting time on buttons, Bill tore his shirt open, handing the book he had been safe guarding back to Sam. Dean's eyes fluttered half open and he groaned, his breathing becoming shallow and rapid. Sam very briefly rested his hand on Dean's shoulder,

"I'm here Dean. Keep still."

Handing his own gun to Bill, Sam stood,

"Salt. In a circle. You and Dean on the inside. Keep my brother safe."

Any comment Bill was about to make froze in his throat as Melody re-appeared behind Sam and spoke. The half whispered voice coming from Melody's mouth sounding as if it travelled on the wind,

"SSSSSSaaaamm."

With a slight nod to Bill, Sam slowly turned, book in hand, to face the figure of Melody. Only scant yards between them, Sam waited.

Melody's blank eyes seemed to lock on the book in Sam's hand, Sam frowned as, for a moment her expression appeared to become thoughtful, then the moment was gone as she turned her white eye's to meet Sam's light brown,

"Nnnooo...Can't do that Sssaamm."

Sam raised the book he was holding and looked down at the pages as he flicked to the section he wanted. When he looked back at the figure in front of him, his gaze was ice cold,

"Give me one good reason, Ellouise."

The spirit inhabiting Melody's body twitched it's head and looked to where Bill was closing a circle of salt around himself and Dean,

"The chhhaain...That one there, the brotherrrr. Tied to meeee...Hurt meee...hurt..., Deannnn."

**xxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

Sam closed his eyes, he felt the burn of bile rising to his throat, felt the weight of the spirit's words and what they implied settle over him. Then the rising heat of fury, becoming so intense his body trembled. He wanted to rip Ellouise out of Melody with his bare hands. If he thought he could get hold of the spirit by physically tearing Melody apart, he knew he would do it, in a heartbeat. And he felt something else, deep down, start to build and grow, starting to spread, beginning to fill his very soul. He recognised it, he welcomed it, _this _was power. He needed time. He opened his eyes, his hatred blazing from him to the woman in front of him. When he finally spoke his voice was lowered, calm, but his tone left no uncertainty as to just how dangerous he was right now,

"Why?...You twisted bitch whore...Why did you do that to him? Answer me you pathetic little spook. Tell me."

Ellouise ignored his insults, instead she licked her lips salaciously, never taking her eyes off Dean,

"I want himmm...I want to beeee in himmm...I want to...feel himmm."

Sam heard a soft chuckle, quickly followed by a cough and a moan of pain coming from his brother. He turned to Dean who was now laid with his head on Bill's lap whilst Bill, his face set with an expression of determination, held his gun steady, never shifting his aim from the figure of Melody. Sam looked at his brother's way too pale skin, noticed the way he shivered as the blood flow retracted from his extremities, trying to concentrate on protecting vital organs. Dean was rapidly going into shock. As Sam's eyes revealed the depth of worry he felt, Dean winked at him,

"See Sammy?...I'm so hot even the ghosties want to make out with me."

"Dean I..."

"Haven't you got a job to do little brother? Now….**do it**."

Sam felt the tears building as he watched Dean squeezed his eyes closed, heard him whimper and saw his body tense, sweat forming on his brothers forehead as he battled against his spiralling pain. Slowly Dean's eyes opened again and met Sam's. Dean looked deep into Sam for a moment, then gave a short nod before his body went limp as he passed into unconsciousness.

Time stood still for a second, then Sam lowered his head and closed his eye's, the book dropping from his hand to the floor. As it fell, Ellouise began to laugh. With the spirit's laugher surrounding him, Sam mentally reached down inside himself, re-connecting with his anger, his hate and, finally, his raw power.

Ellouise's laughter died as Sam suddenly raised his head, opened eyes that danced so dark as to be almost black and, with knowledge he wasn't aware he had, began the incantation. Ellouise faltered, stumbling backwards as Sam's words filled the room. She shook her head wildly,

"Noooooo. You caaannn'tttt. Ssssstopp."

She raised her hands, trying to counter Sam. The red glow began to form, the colour becoming more intense. Sam didn't falter, the words still falling easily from his lips as he simply waved one hand towards Ellouise, and her light went out.

Her final screech as she was banished from both the body she inhabited and from the spiritual plane she had existed in would stay with Bill for the rest of his life and would, on occasions, return to haunt him in nightmares to come.

As he spoke the final words of banishment, the power which had driven Sam faded, retreating back to where it was hidden, deep inside. Suddenly drained, Sam collapsed to his knees. Melody's body lay in a crumpled heap nearby. Bill stared at both of them,

"Sweet Jesus!"

Sam raised his head, his voice weak,

"Bill...Go check on her."

Bill gently laid Dean's head on the floor and grunted as he struggled to stand before slowly limping over to Melody. Lowering himself carefully down by her side he reached over to her, placing two fingers to lay over her carotid artery. He let go of the breath he was holding and glanced back at Sam,

"She's alive."

Sam nodded, then on hands and knees he made his way to where his brother laid. For a while he simply knelt by Dean, finally able to see the other injuries which had been inflicted on him. Shakily he stretched his hand forward, reaching for the cutting shears buried in his brother's side. Grasping the handles he pulled them out of his brother's body and let them clatter to the floor. As Sam sat, staring blankly at the wound where the shears had lodged, he heard Bill struggling to make his way over, felt his hand on his shoulder,

"Sam. I'm so sorry man."

Sam didn't respond. He could have been made of stone he was so still in his grief and loss.

Bill sighed,

"Sam? Is there anything I can do? Someone I can call?"

Still Sam didn't respond in any way. Bill lowered himself down to sit next to him,

"Sam. We can't stay here like this. I need to get Melody to the hospital and..."

Bill's sentence died on his lips, suddenly Sam felt the older man squeeze his shoulder, hard, and he noticed the tone of Bill's voice change, becoming more urgent,

"**Sam! **The wound. Where those shears were. Sam...it's bleeding!"

At first Bill thought Sam hadn't heard him, or hadn't registered what he was saying. He was about to repeat himself when he jumped back, startled, as Sam suddenly sprang forward,

"**DEAN!"**

Dean groaned softly at the sound of Sam shouting his name and mumbled quietly in complaint,

"T'loud."

**xxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxx**

**Epilogue**

Sam sat looking round at all the high tech equipment monitoring Dean's condition. He tuned in to the regular _beep_ of the heart monitor, noted the quiet hiss of the oxygen feed, was aware of the sounds of hospital life going on outside his brother's room. Sam smiled, right now those sounds were the best music Sam had ever heard. This was the music that said his brother was alive, that the damage to his body had been repaired and that Dean was going to be ok. Dean hated hospitals, he'd made that very clear for the hundredth time earlier in the day. For Sam, however, being here was fine by him. His chair was as uncomfortable as hell, the coffee took vile to a whole new level and the food was only just passable, but Dean was here and that made the hospital the best place in the world to be as far as Sam was concerned.

Dean had been asleep when Bill popped in with Melody earlier. During their regular visits Sam had noticed how friendly the pair had become towards each other and how they seemed to be spending a lot of their time together. Bill had just grinned whilst Melody blushed when Sam had mentioned it, but he'd seen the look that passed between them. Sam smiled to himself again, they made a good couple.

He and Dean had talked about what happened, and how come Dean hadn't died when Ellouise was finished. Dean had made Sam go through every detail, again and again until he was satisfied that Sam had left nothing out. Dean's belief was that you could _"never trust what a skanky spirit said."_ When Sam recalled the moment when Ellouise had looked thoughtful, Dean had leapt on it, pointing to that as his evidence _"There. Right there. That was it_ _Sammy."_ He guessed she knew what the book meant and what Sam was going to do. It was then she tried to save herself by making Sam believe that Dean would die if anything happened to her. They hadn't needed to talk about why Sam had gone on to deliver the incantation. They both knew that, without Dean's push, Sam would never have done it.

Movement from Dean's bed broke into Sam's thoughts and he leant forwards as Dean opened his eyes immediately searching for Sam,

"Hi Sleeping Beauty. Need your pillows plumping?"

"What time is it?"

"Nearly time for the drinks trolley. Honestly, I don't know how you do it! You always manage to be awake when Abigail is due."

Dean grinned,

"Yeah well. The coffee might be crap, but you gotta agree, that Abigail's worth waking up for. Help me sit up before she gets here."

Dean smiled and winked at Sam as they heard the sound of the drinks trolley come to a halt outside Dean's room. The door opened and a very pretty little blond came into the room carrying two cups of coffee and humming along to her I-Pod. Dean turned on his knock 'em dead smile as she handed him his coffee. She removed her earphone,

"Hi boys. Both as gorgeous as ever I see."

Sam immediately turned pink as Abigail unabashedly ran her eyes over both of them. Dean laughed,

"Stop embarrassing my baby brother girl! What're you listening to on that thing?"

"Oh, an oldie but a goody, Unchained Melody..."

**END.**


End file.
